Trust Me
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: The words still lingered in her head, her eyes dark and hollow as she stared eerily into thin air. She was deceived, but it wasn't by him. AU. A twist from Finding Yourself, may be rated M for later chapters. *Title and summary changed*


**A/N: I don't even know why I'm doing this. The idea just sprang when I was reading an extract of Finding Yourself to my brother on Skype and I noticed that two chapters are the same and I was like "What even?" so I'll look into that. And I want to go out of my comfort zone and do something 'angst-y' oh and it might contain some "other" stuff if you know what I mean even though it'll be between two teens which may be weird but I have a weird mind and it's Oz, it's not really the most developed land (and they could have... traditions). Ok, moving on. Totally AU, a twist from Finding Yourself and from the chapter where Sierrah is locked in Kiamo Ko and Morrible tricks her into thinking Aeryn's a "man slag".**  
_~Vision_

* * *

**Chapter One. Apparent Betrayal**

Aeryn swiftly kicked the locked door in, causing it to fall off its hinges and onto the floor. He noticed her, sitting in a corner surrounded by a pool of blood. Sierrah rocked back and forth on a pile of books. In her hand she cradled a broken shard from a mirror, her grip caused it to pierce her skin as she held it.

"Sierrah." he called. No answer, "Sierrah?"

Silence. Aeryn paced over towards her, he lifted Sierrah's head so he could look at her. Her deep azure eyes were dark and empty with despair as the green girl looked absently into Aeryn's eyes.

"Sierrah, please talk to me." Aeryn pleaded worriedly, lifting Sierrah up to her feet as he held her arms for support. An idea hit him, he hesitated before leaning in to kiss Sierrah. Her lips were cold as Aeryn kissed her, he could feel her shiver as he pulled away. Her blue eyes blinked rapidly as she came back into reality, realising who it was in front of her, Sierrah narrowed her eyes.

"You!" she hissed. She held a trembling finger up, pointing it at Aeryn as she backed up from him slightly.

"Sierr, it's me. It's Aeryn." Aeryn replied as he walked closer.

"Stay away from me!" Sierrah screamed, shoving Aeryn- causing his back to slam against the wall. Aeryn noticed Sierrah's dress was ripped, revealing some parts of her legs- which were covered in blood from cuts. Blood also seeped through the arms of the dress which covered Sierrah's hands and arms in the thick red liquid.

"Sierrah, what happened? Why did you do this?"

"Me?!" she scoffed, "_You_ did this to me! _You_ betrayed me!" she yelled.

"I would never betray you, Sierrah. Believe me." Aeryn assured.

"That's what they all say." snapped Sierrah, she then started to laugh hysterically, "Ha! That's what they all say. That is what they all say, you know Aeryn. That's what they all say!" shouted Sierrah. She repeated those words, digging the mirror shard into her arm and dragging it a few centimetres. Aeryn cringed as he watched the girl he loved hurt herself.

"Sierrah, please stop hurting yourself." he begged.

"Why would I?" she paused, "You know what Aeryn. Whenever a shard of glass, like this one in my hand. I think of you; as it delves into my flesh causing excruciating pain throughout my body, just like how you _hurt_ me." she growled fiercely.

"Sierr-" Aeryn stepped forward.

"I said stay away." she threatend with the sharp object.

"Please, Sierrah. When did you start hurting youself like this?" Aeryn's tone of voice when he asked the questioned reflected serious concern and worry which made Sierrah think.

"Oh believe me, I will _never_ forget that day." whispered Sierrah.

* * *

_The stone wall jabbed against Sierrah's back, she didn't mind, it distracted her from thinking of him._

Aeryn.

_She felt lost without him. How Sierrah yearned desparately for the boy whom she trusted and open herself up to him. But he took that trust and ripped it to shreds. She threw her head back, accidently hitting it on the wall. Her eyes stung from the excessive amount of crying she had done, her stomach muscles ached and her head pounded._

_Her eyes glanced towards the full length mirror that stood lonely in a far corner of the room. Sierrah slid off the bed and made her way over towards the mirror. She examined herself. Her skin became paler due to lack of light. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles under them._

_"You're hideous." she told herself, "Nobody likes you. Why would they? You're an abomination to Oz, an aberration. You shouldn't even exist with that nasty green skin of yours. You knew it was too good to be true. Letting someone in just a little further than anyone else and look where that got you-" she paused for a clock tick, "He finally _realised_ that he was too good for you and your exterior. He_ knew_ it would hurt you and he _did_ hurt you. That's the reason why you shut yourself out from the rest of Oz. Because. You. Are. An. Outcast. A freak. Nobody likes a freak." she scolded herself._

_Sierrah glared at her reflection, she glanced at the open window before looking back at the mirror. She let out a low growl from within the back of her throat, "Nobody likes a freak!" she screamed. Sierrah pummeled her fist into the mirror- shattering it into many sharp shards. Her knuckles began to bleed, skin grazed off which exposed a tiny bit of bone._

_Breaking down into uncontrollable sobs, Sierrah bent down and retrieved a piece of the newly broken mirror. She felt the weight of the shard in her hand before digging it into her forearm. Carving Aeryn's name in capitals and allowing the blood to gush out at her feet by the bed. The loss of the vital body substance caused Sierrah to feel weak, her vision blurred over as she threw her hand to her forehead. Her legs gave way as she fell to the floor in the puddle of blood. Sierrah curled herself into a foetal position, sobbing quietly while cradling her knees._

_"Aeryn." she whispered, "Aeryn..."_

* * *

**A/N 2: A little short? But it's out of my comfort zone and yes there will be more angst and more hurt etc. on the way. Hope you enjoyed even if it was a little different as opposed to what I usually write. Wait, would this be angst? Sort of? Maybe? I don't know.**  
_~Vision_


End file.
